Old Sins & New Life
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to "The Clone". Yusei and Akiza eagerly await the birth of their first born child, but when it looks like they'll make it through the nine months incident free, some strange things start happening in New Domino City.
1. It won't be long now

**Introduction**

**Years ago Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski swore their love for one another after Yusei saved New Domino City from the threat of the hell spawn duelist known as Damian the Bad, who had been sent by the devil to claim the souls of the five signers. Yusei and Akiza dated for two years and then they decided to marry. The devil, knew that such a sacred bond of love would keep Yusei, whose soul he had coveted for a very long time, safe from his infernal clutches all the days of his life. In a last ditched effort to claim Yusei's soul he sent the demon lord Drakonadon and his followers to Earth win it from him, the plan almost resulted in the death of Jack Atlas, who was miraculously saved by a mysterious man in white, who to this day Yusei and friends can't believe who he had to be. When Drakonadon was defeated and sent back to Hell empty handed, Yusei and Akiza were free to marry in peace.**

**A few months after their wedding Akiza told Yusei that she wanted a baby, not just to fulfill her own parents' wishes for grandchildren, but because she wanted a child of her own. Yusei wasn't sure he was ready to be a father, but he put Akiza's wishes first. They tried and tried, but their attempts to procreate yielded to fruitful results. Things got worse when they realized that Lucifer, a hybrid clone who had been brought to life from all five of the signers DNA was on a rampage. He blamed the signers for his abominable existence and sought revenge Using the powers of an evil card known as the Vilespawn Dragon. First he defeated Yusei, but beating him in a turbo duel was not enough, he proceeded to beat Yusei within an inch of his life, causing sever trauma to his spine in the process, and destroyed his runner.**

**One by one the rest of the signers followed; with each victory Lucifer stole each signer's mark and grew that much more powerful, to the point of proclaiming himself a god. After a talk with the spirit of his late father, Yusei slowly recovered from his traumatic experience, and his runner had been miraculously restored by the wooden trinket Leo had been given by the same mysterious man who had saved Jack's life months earlier. Yusei then stormed Lucifer's tower and after a fierce rematch retrieved the signer birthmarks and brought the tower tumbling down.**

**Shortly afterward Yusei and Akiza realized that they had finally succeeded in conceiving. They now eagerly await the birth of their first child.**

"Yusei! Yusei! Can you hear me?!"

"I'm here Leo. What's wrong?" Yusei said answering his phone.

"Mount Vesuvius is erupting and the Italians have no where to go!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He means, where are those cookies? She's getting impatient." said Luna.

"Hold tight, I'll be right there."

Yusei mounted his runner and was off.

"Another day another craving." he thought "Well, it will all be over soon… Then all I'll have to worry about is changing diapers and what not."

Yusei raced home. For the past couple months he had asked Leo, Luna, and Rally to help him take care of Akiza. They all knew what happened if they kept her waiting too long during one of her cravings.

"Phew… Thank heavens you made it back… I thought she was going to explode."

Luna and Leo had been trying appease Akiza until Yusei got back with the cookies, while Rally had been looking over the supplies the gifts and what not they had received from Yusei's fans.

"Rally, have you finished checking the inventory?"

"Yes."

"Are we good to go?"

"Baby bottles, pacifiers, enough baby food and diapers to last you about six months, changing station, baby powder, crib, and we just got lab aprons from Tanner."

"Lab aprons?"

"He said, when it happens you'll know."

"Yusei!"

"Hold that thought."

Yusei rushed over to see what was the matter with Akiza.

"What is it honey?"

"Yusei… Do you still find me attractive?"

Over the months the small bump on Akiza's stomach had grown into a mountain.

"… Of course I do."

"No you don't! You think I'm fat!" she said crying.

"Fat?! No!!! Akiza you're not fat, you're just carrying our little bundle of joy."

The only thing that was as worse as Akiza's cravings were the mood swings. Yusei knew he had to change the topic quickly.

"Look, we just got another present from Martha."

"She spoils us… Oh my gosh! That mobile looks like the Crimson Dragon. And look, there's tiny chibi versions of the five other dragons, look how cute they are!"

"Phew… Crisis averted." thought Yusei.

The rest of the day progressed incident free.

"Luna… What are you reading?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream…"

"Really… That's nice…"

"Are you… okay Akiza?"

"Couldn't be happier." she said patting her stomach "Would you like to hear my baby's heartbeat?"

"Really? Okay…"

In truth Luna didn't think she had seen Akiza this happy since she and Yusei got married. It must've been be because she was finally getting the normal life she wanted… that is as long as they didn't run into any more lunatics.

"So, do you know what kind of baby you're getting?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"What does your maternal instinct tell you?"

"Hmm… It tells me there's a little Yusei inside of me."

"Trudge's worst nightmare, but I don't think so…"

Yusei felt Akiza's stomach.

"With a kick like that it's definitely a girl."

"Well… we'll find out soon enough… It won't be long now…"

Martha had been right again, over the last nine months Yusei's anxiety about becoming a father seemed to have been overcome by anticipation. Some nights it was hard to sleep because both he and Akiza knew that she could have the baby any day now. He and Akiza were both very grateful that they could have their baby without anything… paranormal happening… or so they thought…

**(To be continued)**


	2. Rotten Timing

It was a normal night like any other night, or so it seemed. It was about seven o'clock when it happened.

"Yusei…"

"What is it?"

"I… I feel… something…"

"What? Is it the baby?! Did you're water break?!"

"No… I… feel... si… si… sick to my stomach… Oh god!"

Yusei felt Akiza's forehead, she was burning up with a fever. Just after that she doubled over in pain.

"Oh god… Luna, call 911!"

"What is it?!"

"I don't know!"

Akiza started throwing up, this had happened during the early stages of her pregnancy, but Yusei could tell she had come down with something, and the timing couldn't be worse. Their baby was expected to arrive within a week. Akiza was immediately rushed to the hospital, which was soon overrun with reporters wanting to know what had happened.

"Damn vultures."

Yusei had expected this. For the past nine months every jerk and his sister with a camera and had been trying to get pictures of him and his pregnant wife. In no time at all Akiza's parents had arrived at the scene, as had Yusei's friends.

"She suddenly felt sick? Is that all?"

"Carly, can't you see he's distressed?" asked Jack.

"I was just asking a question."

Yusei and the others spent a long time in the waiting room. It was around 9:33 when the doctor finally came to Yusei.

"She's in no immediate danger; in fact she's completely healthy."

"Then what happened back there?"

"I don't know…"

"What about the baby?!"

"… The baby's fine. But I don't think we should take any chances. I suggest we keep her here incase she has another episode."

Yusei and the others all breathed a sigh of relief.

"For awhile there I thought she was having a miscarriage."

"I don't get, one minute she's sick as dog, yet the doctors say there's nothing wrong with her. What's up with that?" asked Crow.

A lot of people, especially Akiza's parents, were reluctant to leave. They finally left when Yusei said he'd let them know if anything else happened. Despite Jack's protests, Carly stayed. She obviously wanted to be the first person to report it if the miracle happened, or if tragedy struck. But Yusei was the only one allowed in the room with Akiza, who was sound asleep.

"Akiza… What's wrong with you?"

Yusei may have been unable to sleep, but Leo and Rally dozed off shortly after everyone left. Luna on the other hand just sat there reading her book. She had heard that sometimes people were put in the difficult position of which life they should save, the mother or the child. She prayed Yusei wouldn't have to be put in that position. Wanting to think of something else she continued reading.

**Either I mistake your shape and making quite,  
Or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite  
Call'd Robin Goodfellow: are not you he  
That frights the maidens of the villagery;  
Skim milk, and sometimes labour in the quern  
And bootless make the breathless housewife churn;  
And sometime make the drink to bear no barm;  
Mislead night-wanderers, laughing at their harm?  
Those that Hobgoblin call you and sweet Puck,  
You do their work, and they shall have good luck:  
Are not you he?**

**Thou speak'st aright;  
I am that merry wanderer of the night.  
I jest to Oberon and make him smile  
When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile,  
Neighing in likeness of a filly foal:  
And sometime lurk I in a gossip's bowl,  
In very likeness of a roasted crab,  
And when she drinks, against her lips I bob  
And on her wither'd dewlap pour the ale.  
The wisest aunt, telling the saddest tale,  
Sometime for three-foot stool mistaketh me;  
Then slip I from her bum, down topples she,  
And 'tailor' cries, and falls into a cough;  
And then the whole quire hold their hips and laugh,  
And waxen in their mirth and neeze and swear  
A merrier hour was never wasted there.**

Yusei didn't sleep well that night. When he finally fell asleep in the chair beside Akiza he started having nightmares. Whenever he woke up he was relieved to see that Akiza was still there beside him. Akiza herself didn't wake up until it was late into the morning.

"Good morning… How are you feeling?"

"Lousy." she replied "Is our baby…"

"Alright and still inside you."

Luna slapped Leo in the back of the head.

"What? What did I say?"

"You gave us all a big scare last night."

"I don't know what happened Yusei… I just suddenly felt so sick."

"But at least we're right here at the hospital if you have another episode."

After nine months of pregnancy Akiza was used to lying around not doing much. But at the hospital there was nothing to do. The others were starting to feel the same way.

"Leo, do you have to keep changing the channel every three seconds?!"

"There's nothing on."

"There's one thousand channels, pick one!"

"Could you please not yell? You're giving me a splitting headache."

"Oh, sorry Akiza."

"Luna, I'm bored… could you read to me?"

"I guess so."

**Come now, a roundel and a fairy song.**

**Then for the third part of a minute, hence—**

**Some to kill cankers in the musk-rose buds,**

**Some war with reremice for their leathern wings**

**To make my small elves coats, and some keep back**

**The clamorous owl that nightly hoots and wonders**

**At our quaint spirits. Sing me now asleep.**

**Then to your offices and let me rest.**

**You spotted snakes with double tongue****,**

**Thorny hedgehogs, be not seen****.**

**Newts and blindworms, do no wrong****.**

**Come not near our fairy queen.**

**Philomel, with melody**

**Sing in our sweet lullaby****.**

**Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby****.**

**Never harm**

**Nor spell nor charm**

**Come our lovely lady nigh****.**

**So good night, with lullaby**_**.**_

Akiza went through the whole day without another episode, but this gave her time to think about something. She waited until the others were asleep to discuss it with Yusei.

"Yusei… Just in case the worst should happen…"

"Don't talk like that Akiza, nothing's going to happen."

"I know but… if it does… I want you to know that I love our baby…"

Yusei knew where this was going. A few months ago he had been scared to raise a child with Akiza, much less by himself. But Akiza was asking him to do this if it was what it came to. He told himself to remember what Martha said.

"Okay honey… If that's what you want."

**(To be continued)**

**Okay that's enough drama for right now, In the next chapter we'll get some more laughs.**

**I must warn you, from this point on things get a little bit confusing.**


	3. What the heck?

Yusei woke up the next morning in the chair by Akiza's bedside. Last night he had the craziest dream, but at least it was better than the nightmares he had been having since Akiza's episode.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Sweetie? You're awake? How are you feeling?"

"Good… Surprisingly good…"

"Really?"

"I know it's weird, the other night I felt so sick, and now… I feel as healthy as horse."

"OWWW!!!"

Yusei and the others noticed that Rally had a cast on his arm.

"Rally? When did you do that?" asked Yusei.

"I didn't, I just fell asleep and now I've woken up with this."

"Hey Luna, when did you finish your book?"

Luna noticed that her bookmark was at the back cover. She only did that when she had finished the book. But last night she still had a ways to go. Suddenly Crow came stumbling into the room, and there was cast on his leg.

"Crow? When did you get here? And what happened to you?"

"You tell me… One minute I'm working on my runner, and suddenly I wake up in the hospital with a broken leg."

Mina and Trudge were also there with no idea what had happened, neither did Carly or Jack. Yusei happened to look at his watch and noticed something really odd.

"Wait a minute… Today's Monday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my watch says it's Saturday."

"Mine too!" exclaimed Jack.

"Even the friggin newspaper says it's Saturday!" said Trudge "And I swear to god Sunday was yesterday!"

Carly also noticed something odd.

"Five pages have been torn out of my diary!"

"This can all only mean one thing…" said Trudge "And I don't know what it is."

"It's obvious." said Jack sounding angry "Some how we've lost the last five days!"

"Look there's a perfectly logical explanation for everything." said Mina.

"Like what?"

"Aliens!" exclaimed Crow.

"Aliens?"

"It's a well documented phenomenon. They kidnap you, conduct all kind of weird experiments on you, erase your memory, and then put you back."

"Yeah, and maybe Tsukune Aono is downtown dressed up like some weird cross between Batman and Spawn."

"Who?"

Yusei and friends started questioning some of the other people what had happened during the last five days, but they didn't seem to know any reason Yusei and the others could have lost their memories.

"Wait a minute… I've got it!" exclaimed Leo.

"Got what?"

"I know how we can figure out what happened. I'll use my lucky trinket!"

Leo still had the wooden trinket that had miraculously fixed Yusei's runner nine months ago.

"How is that piece of wood going to help us figure out what happened?" asked Jack.

"Have you forgotten who gave it to me? I think it might be able to help us now too… He said if I ever need it again, I just have to quote a Bible verse… Anyone got a Bible? Well there's got to be a Bible around here some where… It's the sold more copies than any other book on the planet for crying out loud! Hello! Bible?!"

Leo came back five minutes later with a Bible that someone had let him borrow.

"Anything in there that remotely relates to our current predicament?"

"Here's one! Poverbs 3:13. Leo, read this."

Leo held out his wooden trinket and started to read the passage.

"Blessed is the man who finds wisdom, the man who gains understanding."

There was a bright flash of light, then Leo's trinket projected an image.

"Look! It's us!"

"Actually… It's the back of heads."

Trudge looked back to see if there was a camera looking at him. His head on the projection also turned around. The others Crow tried waving his hand, and his image on the projection did the same thing.

"What the heck is this thing showing us?"

"Now! I think it's showing us everything that's happening right now!"

"But we don't want to see now, we want to see what happened before we inexplicably lost our memories."

"Uh… Last Monday please?" asked Leo.

Suddenly the projection seemed to go into rewind. As it did Yusei and the others saw some really weird things happening in reverse.

"Wait a minute… Who was that?" asked Carly.

"We'll catch up to that later, right now let's see where this all started."

Yusei and the others didn't see anything out of the ordinary on Monday, until night fell.

**(Monday night Around 9:10)**

Akiza had finally fallen asleep. Yusei felt the bump on her stomach, he knew that inside was their little baby. He knew he had made a promise to Akiza if the worst should happen, and he would stick to it, but that didn't change what that promise entailed.

"All I can do is pray it doesn't come to that…"

At that moment Yusei heard an eerie voice.

"Yusei… Yusei… Yusei…"

"What the… Who's there?"

"Follow my voice Yusei…"

It went against Yusei's better instincts, but something about the voice drew him towards it. He soon found himself on the roof.

"There's no one here… Maybe I'm just going crazy… What the?!"

Yusei saw a fog brewing up behind him. He turned around and saw someone wearing a robe in the moonlight amongst the fog.

"Who are you?!"

The man lowered his hood, the person's face almost made Yusei's heart skip.

"Oh my God… Rex Goodwin! But… You're dead!"

"Yes, it is I, but in spirit only…"

Yusei didn't want to believe it, but after all the strange things he had seen in his life he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Why… how… what… Why are you dressed like a monk?"

"It is a mark of my sentence… Were I not forbidden to give the details of my prison I could tell you a thousand horrors that would blast your soul… and yet my brother and I were fortunate to have ended up where we did."

"… Why do you come to me?"

"As part of my sentence I have been sent her to tell you that your pleas have been heard… there is still a chance to save your wife and your child…. But it comes with a price… If you accept you will face four spirits from your past, all of whom thirst for vengeance… If you defeat them you will face a fifth duelist whom you've never seen before… but no matter what happens you won't lose Akiza or the child… What is your answer?"

"… Yes… Yes I'll face these specters… Anything for Akiza!"

"Very well… Expect the first tonight at the stroke of midnight… and expect the second tomorrow night at the same hour… and on the fifth night you will face your final opponent… but know this… if you fall to even one of them… You will die."

"What?!"

Before Yusei could say another word, Goodwin was gone.

**(End of flashback)**

"Whoa… That was freaky." said Rally.

"Yusei, you would have risked leaving me to care for our child by myself?"

"You asked me to the same thing if the worst should happen, and as you just saw he didn't tell me I would die until after I accepted."

"That doesn't change a thing."

"Well I'm still here, aren't I?"

"What's all this got to do with broken limbs, finished books, and us not remembering any of it?" asked Mina.

"Hold that thought…" said Akiza "I need to go… now!"

"Go where?"

Akiza slapped herself on the forehead.

"Not go… GO!!!"

"Oh right!"

**(When a pregnant woman needs to go the bathroom, don't keep her waiting)**

**(To be continued)**


	4. The First Spirit

Yusei helped Akiza back into her bed.

"Phew… I needed that… Okay, where were we?"

"Yusei had just agreed to face four spirits from his past and one duelist he had never seen before."

"Oh yeah."

"Okay Leo, roll it."

**(Monday 11:58 PM)**

Akiza, Rally, Luna, and Leo were sound asleep, and Yusei was glad for it. He knew that the first specter was due to appear any minute now. The ghost of Goodwin didn't tell him who exactly he would be facing, only that it was someone he had crossed before, so he wasn't sure how to prepare his deck.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

It wasn't until after Yusei had agreed to this little challenge that Goodwin told him that if he lost to a single opponent he would die. Even if Akiza and his child were spared, then Akiza would be left without a husband, and the child without a father.

"Then I won't lose." he said to himself.

Suddenly Yusei heard the sound of church bells tolling outside in the distance. It had quiet ever since his conversation with the spirit of Goodwin, much too quiet for a night in New Domino City. The sound of the bells almost made him jump. He expected his first opponent to appear, but as the bells finished tolling nothing had happened.

"… Nothing? Maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Yusei…"

Yusei turned around, even though the voice sounded so close there was no one there.

"Where are you?"

"The roof Yusei… Where are your manners?"

Yusei left the room and made his way down the hall. All the other patients were asleep in their rooms. Now he understood what the specter had meant by manners, if they were to have a duel in here then it would most likely wake everyone up. Yusei slowly went up the staircase that led to the roof. When he opened the door and felt the cool night air on his face, it was colder than usual. He looked around but there was no one there.

"Yusei Fudo… It give me great pleasure to introduce you to your own funeral."

There was huge burst of fire, when it was gone Yusei couldn't believe his eyes.

"You!"

"That's right Mr. Fudo… You stole Akiza from me and sent me to Hell…" said Sayer "Now I'm here to return the favor."

Sayer's face was horribly disfigured, but unmistakable. He looked like he was just skin and bones, and to top it all off their were chains wrapped all around him.

"You were swallowed by Ccarayhua!"

"Yes… and it's all because you had to ruin everything Yusei Fudo… But… you've made your ruination useful…"

"What?"

"Thanks to you Yusei Fudo, Akiza now carries an even greater psychic user in her womb."

"What are you saying?"

"Open your eyes Fudo… You and Akiza are both signers, what did you think would happen if you conceived a child? Akiza's offspring will become more powerful than either off us… And when I absorb your life force I will take back what is mine!"

"You touch her… and you're a dead man!" said Yusei.

"Too late… And besides… this time... you're the dead man Yusei…"

Sayer pulled back the sleeve on the cloak he was wearing, revealing a duel disk on his bone thin arm.

"Now let the ritual begin…"

Yusei pulled out his own duel disk and placed it on his arm.

"For Akiza… and for my child… I will not lose!"

Both their life point totals went to 4000.

"In life I never had the pleasure of destroying you in a duel Yusei Fudo… But I promise I will enjoy every moment of it now."

"Whatever, since you're clearly at a disadvantage, you may make the first move!"

"Me? At a disadvantage? I'll save you the trouble of explaining why I'm at a disadvantage and just make my move… I'll just summon this monster in defense mode."

Yusei had heard about the damage that Psychic type monsters could do. So he decided not to leave his monsters unprotected.

"I'll place one card face down, and summon Speed Warrior!"

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"And when Speed Warrior is successfully summoned, his attack points are doubled!"

(ATK: 1800)

"Speed Warrior, attack!"

Sayer's monster was destroyed, but he didn't look too worried about it.

"When Pandaborg is destroyed in battle, I can give up 800 of my life points to special summon a level 4 or below Psychic type monster from my deck, and I choose Psychic Snail!"

(ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200)

(Sayer: 3200)

"Now it's my turn. I activate the spell card Brain Research Lab, next I summon Life Force Harmonizer."

(ATK: 800 DEF: 400)

"Now by placing a Psychic counter on my Brain Research Lab, I can sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Master Gig!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1400)

"Now I'll activate his special effect, normally I'd have to pay 1000 life points to use it, but since I have Brain Research Lab on the field, I can just place another Psychic counter on it instead. Now I can destroy one of your monsters for every Psychic monster I have out."

(Sayer: 2200)

Yusei's Speed Warrior was destroyed.

"I now Gig Master, attack!"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Yusei's Scarecrow protected him from Sayer's attack.

"Now it's my turn, and I play Card Rotator, by discarding one card from my hand, I can switch your monster's mode!"

(DEF: 1400)

"Now I summon Max Warrior!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 800)

"Max Warrior, attack!"

Master Gig was destroyed, but due to Max Warrior's effect is reduced to 2, and it's attack and defense points are cut in half.

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"It's my turn, and I summon Telekinetic Shocker!"

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 700)

"Now I'll place another Psychic counter on my Brain Research Lab so I can summon my Destructotron!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 400)

"Now I'll place another Psychic counter on my Brain Research Lab, so now I can use Destructotron's effect without paying any life points. Destructotron, destroy his face down card!"

Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was destroyed.

"He might as well be paying with his life points." thought Yusei "If I destroy that Brain Research Lab card, he'll take 1000 points of damage for every counter on it."

"Destructotron, destroy his Max Warrior!"

(Yusei: 2300)

"Now Telekinetic Shocker, attack him directly!"

(Yusei: 800)

"You may have knocked me down Sayer, but if your friends in Hell have told you anything, then you should know it will take more than that to knock me out."

"Whatever, in the mean time I'll activate this spell card, Counter Cleaner. By paying 500 life points, I can remove every counter on the field."

(Sayer: 2700)

"Well there goes that plan… I'll just have to improvise…. I play Pot of Greed, which let's me draw two cards from my deck. Next I'll place a card face down, now I summon Rockstone Warrior!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600)

"Now I'll activate the spell card Double Summon, which I can use to summon my Healing Wave Generator!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 1600)

"Now I can use it's special effect. Now I gain 100 life points multiplied by my Rockstone Warrior's level."

(Yusei: 1200)

"Rockstone Warrior, destroy his Telekinetic Shocker!"

(Sayer: 2600)

"It's my turn, I summon Human Psychic Borg!"

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 800)

"Now I'll activate the spell card Soul Absorption. Now I'll activate the special effect of my Human Psychic Borg, by removing two of my monsters from play, he gains 1000 attack points, and since I have Soul Absorption in play I gain 1000 life points."

(ATK: 2500)

(Sayer: 3600)

"Human Psychic Borg, attack!"

"I don't think so! I activate Mirror Force!"

Both of Sayer's monsters were destroyed.

"Now it's my turn, I play the spell card Emergency Card Stash, since there are no other cards in my hand, I can now draw six new cards. Now I'll switch Healing Waver Generator to defense mode."

(DEF: 1600)

"Now I'll use it's effect, and gain 400 more life points."

(Yusei: 1600)

"Now Rockstone Warrior, attack him directly!"

(Sayer: 1800)

"It's my turn, I summon Power Injector!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400)

"Now I'll activate my own Emergency Card Stash!"

**(Let's face it, if this card were real, everyone would be using it)**

"Now I'll use my Brain Research Lad, by placing another Psychic counter on it, I can summon Psychic Commander!"

(ATK: 1400 DEF: 800)

"Next I'll activate the spell card Emergency Teleport, this let's me special summon a level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my deck, and I choose Life Force Harmonizer!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 400)

"Now I'll tune my Psychic Commander to my Power Injector and my Life Force Harmonizer, in order to synchro summon Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)

"Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack his Healing Wave Generator!"

Yusei's Healing Wave Generator was blown away.

"And thanks to my monster's special effect, I gain life points equal to the different between my monster's attack and your monster's defense, and you take damage equal to the difference."

(Yusei: 200)

(Sayer: 3200)

"There isn't a single card in your deck that can save you now boy."

"You people don't know anything… I never really on the power of a single card. I summon Turbo Synchron!"

(ATK: 100 DEF: 500)

"Next I play Synchro Boost to increase my Rockstone Warrior's attack points 500 and to increase his level by 1!"

(ATK: 2300 Level: 5)

"Now I'll tune my Turbo Synchron to my Rockstone Warrior to synchro summon Turbo Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500)

"Next I'll play the spell card One for One! By discarding one monster from my hand, I can summon a level 1 monster from my deck, and I choose Tuningware!"

(ATK: 100 DEF: 300)

"Now I'll play Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards, so long as I discard two. Next I'll play Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards in my hand, I can bring back one card spell card that I've used, and I choose Double Summon, so I can use it to summon Nitro Synchron!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 100)

"Now I'll tune Nitro Synchron to my Tuningware, and since I'm using Tuningware in a synchro summon, his level is increased by one and I get to draw a card. So now I'll synchro summon Armory Arm!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200)

"Now I'll equip armory arm to Turbo Warrior, so now he gains 1000 attack points!"

(ATK: 3500)

"I'll also activate the trap card I sent to my graveyard with Gracefull Charity, Skill Successor! By removing this card from my graveyard, I can give my Warrior 800 more attack points!"

(ATK: 4300)

"4300 points?!"

"And that's not all since your Hyper Psychic Blaster is a level 9 synchro monster, Turbo Warrior's special effect cuts his attack points in half."

(ATK: 1500)

"NO!!!"

"It get's worse! Thanks to Armory Arm's effect, when the monster equipped with it destroys one of yours, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points… And I'm afraid that's checkmate… Turbo Warrior, attack!"

Turbo Warrior blew Sayer's monster away.

(Sayer: 0)

"Err… this isn't over Yusei Fudo! You'll pay for this!"

"Tell your friends that I'm waiting."

Suddenly a huge fiery hand came out of nowhere and pulled Sayer's spirit down with it. Five minutes later Yusei could still hear the echo of the screaming.

"One down… four to go."

Yusei was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as he reached his chair back in Akiza's room. Little did he know that someone was watching.

"Err… I should have known that cheese head wasn't up to much… Next." he said snapping his fingers.

**(To be continued)**


	5. The Second Spirit

**Some people are complaining that this story is a little redundant, since the plot is similar to one of my previous fanfics. Well I just want you all to know that alot of great writers do that, like William Shakespeare. When it came to comedy Shakespeare was a formula writer, that means once he found a plot device that worked, he used it over and over and over again... Now on with the show.**

"Whoa… That was enlightening." said Carly.

Akiza felt the ball on her stomach.

"I guess my baby takes after… me?"

"So this is what happens when two signers knock boots with each other." said Crow.

"Jack…"

Jack immediately punched Crow in the back of the head.

"OWW!!!"

"Thank you."

"It'll be alright Akiza." said Luna "If your baby has powers similar to your own then you'll be able to teach him… or her… how to control them."

Luna was right, this wasn't like when Akiza found out about her powers and had no one to teach her how control them. She had already promised herself that she wouldn't repeat her parent's mistakes.

"Wait a minute… So Yusei defeated Sayer who had come back from Hell, that still doesn't explain why we don't remember any of this." said Trudge.

"Okay Leo, ask it what happened next." said Mina.

"Okay… Tuesday night please."

**(Tuesday 11:55 PM)**

Yusei was sitting in his chair in Akiza's room looking at his watch. He knew that the second of the specters was due to appear. So he got up and went to the roof where he had seen the ghost of Goodwin and Sayer. As he stood there a million things were going through his head. Who would he be facing tonight? Had he adequately prepared his deck? But most of all, what about what Sayer had said. Akiza didn't even know about her powers when she was a baby, but had their child somehow inherited some of Akiza's power and somehow caused her episode the other day?

Suddenly Yusei heard a maniacal voice singing, a maniacal voice that was all too familiar.

"Oh no… Not him!"

"Sometimes late at night, you can hear the engine wail, it's a spooky screechy sound, like a chalkboard and a nail; and through the eerie mist; you can almost recognize, the ghost of Damian the Bad, with his fiery red eyes! Whoooooo!!! Can you hear his ghastly laugh? Whoooooo!!! Can you here his runner roar? Run by a Hellfire engine, you know only sticks and stones, the turbo duelist's burning bones are all that remains."

A runner with fiery wheels came flying up the wall. Yusei was staring face to face with the undead horror that was Damian the bad, the hell spawn specter that he and his friends thought had just been an urban legend but turned out to be real.

"Yusei Fudo… So we meet again."

At that moment the door to the roof opened, Rally must've woken up.

"What's going on up here...? I thought I heard…"

Rally had never actually seen Damian the bad, but he had heard the stories, after all how many people run around on a fiery runner with a flaming skull for a head.

"EEEKK!!!"

"Oh come on." said Damian "You scream like a girl, do it like this, AAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!"

The startled Rally tripped and fell down the stairs and landed with a loud crash.

"RALLY!"

"Owww! My arm!"

"What's going on up here it sounds like…"

Just then Luna and Leo also saw Damian.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!!! HE'S BACK! PROTECT ME LEO!" screamed Luna.

"Relax girl. I'm only here for one of you… Then I'll be on my way."

"Leo, Luna, get Rally downstairs… I'll deal with this."

Luna and Leo didn't argue. Once again Yusei was left alone with Damian.

"I've waited a long time for this moment. Now I'll be able to have my revenge for our last encounter…"

"Are there any normal people coming to challenge me… or is everyone just back from Hell?" asked Yusei.

"When you were told you'd be facing four spirit from your past, all of which were seeking blood and revenge, where did you think they would come from? Besides… the time for talk is over…" he said revving his runners hellfire engine.

Yusei went down to the parking garage to get his own runner, he met Damian out on the streets.

"Here we go…"

"Duel mode engaged… Auto-pilot standing by… ready… set… duel!"

"Let's ride!"

Yusei and Damian raced through the streets of New Domino City. Yusei had barely defeated this brimstone biker last time, but last time they had been dueling on Hell's Highway. As a result Yusei had almost died of either heatstroke or sulfur poisoning, but this time they were on Yusei's turf, so this time it should be a lot easier.

"Since I've got home field advantage this time, you can make the first move."

"Gladly…" said Damian.

(Damian Speed: 1)

"I'll summon a monster in defense mode, next I'll play the continuous speed spell Hellfire Acceleration!"

"Oh it just had to be that one."

"Yes. As I'm sure you remember Yusei, in order to use this card I need to discard my entire hand this turn, but from now on I can draw two cards during the start of my turn, I also gain two speed counters during my standby phase instead of one."

Yusei knew exactly why Damian would play that card. He was searching for his precious Exodia pieces. He had to hit Damian hard and fast if he was going to survive this duel.

"It's my turn!"

(Yusei Speed: 1)

"I'll summon a monster of my own in defense mode, and place one card face down."

"Well, this is going to be pretty boring if we're just playing defense all day."

(Damian Speed: 3)

"So I think I'll summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200)

"Attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Yusei's trap blocked the attack of Lucifer's monster.

"He's so predictable." thought Damian smiling.

"He's goading me into an attack." thought Yusei "But if I'm going to win this duel then I need to deal some serious damage before he summons Exodia."

(Yusei Speed: 2)

"I'll place a card face down, and summon Junk Synchron!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 500)

"Next I'll tune my Junk Synchron to my Quillbolt Hedgehog, to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300)

"Junk Warrior, attack his witch!"

(Damian: 2800 Speed: 2)

"When Witch of the Black Forest is sent to the graveyard, I can add one monster from my deck with 1500 or fewer defense points to my hand… I think I'll take this one."

"It's okay Yusei…" he said to himself "He only has one at the moment, and a whole deck to go through."

"It's my turn…"

(Damian Speed: 4)

"And I think I'll…"

"Not so fast, I activate my face down trap, Time Seal!"

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Did you honestly think that after dueling Sayer I wouldn't have prepared my deck for any other unfriendly people from my past?"

"Err… You only delay the inevitable Yusei Fudo."

"I wish I had an American dollar for every time I've heard that."

"I'll just play this monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"It's my turn!"

(Yusei Speed: 3)

"I summon Road Synchron!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 800)

"Road Synchron, attack one of his face down monsters. Junk Warrior, attack the other!"

Both of Damian's face down monsters were destroyed. But he didn't seem too worried.

"When Sangan is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can take one monster from my deck that has 1500 or fewer attack points and add it to my hand. Also when Emissary of the Afterlife is destroyed in battle, I can take one level 3 or lower normal monster from deck and add it to my hand as well."

Damian showed Yusei that the card he had selected was Left Arm of the Forbidden One.

"Shoot… He's on his third piece."

"It's my turn."

(Damian Speed: 6)

"And with my Speed Counter at six, I can now play the speed spell Hellfire Pentagram! By paying a mere 500 life points, I can add one card from my deck to my hand, then I shuffle my deck, look at the top five cards, and arrange them in any order I please."

Damian took one card from his deck; Yusei knew it must be his fourth Exodia piece. Then Damian shuffled his deck and looked at the top five cards. A wicked grin spread across his face, he just took one of the cards, placed it on the top, and that was it.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Are you ready to die Yusei?"

"Oh boy… I've got to pull a winner out of my hat right now or it's all over!"

Yusei and Damian were speeding so fast through the city streets that they didn't see Crow joyriding on the street connected to the intersection up ahead. Crow saw Yusei and Damian speeding onward, he was so shocked by the sight that he didn't notice he was driving right into an oncoming streetlight, sending him flying off his runner and breaking his leg on the pavement.

"Come on deck don't fail me now!"

(Yusei Speed: 4)

Yusei smiled at the card in his hand.

"It's go time… First I'll activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's special effect, since I have a tuner monster in play I can special summon him from my graveyard!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"Next I'll summon Speed Warrior!"

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"Next I'll tune my Road Synchron to Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior, to synchro summon Road Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500)

"But that's not all, since I have four speed counters, I can activate the speed spell Dump and Reload, which forces us both ton discard all the cards in our hands, and draw the same number of cards we had from our decks."

Yusei and Damian both discarded their hands and drew a new one.

"Now if you were going for Exodia, that's gotta hurt, but you wouldn't have gotten to use him anyway. Road Warrior, attack!"

"I don't think so Yusei Fudo… I activate the trap card, Negate Attack!"

Yusei's monsters were stopped in their tracks.

"Well, in that case I'll just activate Road Warrior's special effect. Now I can special summon Tuningware from my deck in defense mode."

(ATK: 100 DEF: 300)

"It's my turn…"

(Damian Speed: 8)

"I'll summon one monster in defense mode, place one card face down, and play the speed spell Spare Tank, which gives me 1000 extra life points."

(Damian: 3300)

"It's my turn!"

(Yusei Speed: 5)

"I'll place one card face down, and use Road Warrior's special effect to summon Fortress Warrior from my deck in defense mode!"

(ATK: 600 DEF: 1200)

"Now Junk Warrior, attack his face down monster!"

Junk Warrior destroyed Damian's card, which turned out to be Exodia's head."

"I knew it… Road Warrior, attack him directly!"

(Damian: 300 Speed: 5)

"It's my turn!"

(Damian Speed: 7)

"Tell me something Yusei Fudo, did you learn anything from our last duel? Did you really think you could stop me with one card?"

Yusei was silent.

"Well too bad! I activate the speed spell Forbidden Magic! As you should remember, I can use this as any spell card I couldn't normally use in a turbo duel. And I'll use it as Contract with Exodia, since the five pieces of Exodia are now in my graveyard I can now summon the mighty Exodia Necross!"

Yusei and Damian had made it to the Daedalus bridge, and Exodia Necross came rising out of the ocean.

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 0)

"Now I'll double his attack strength with the speed spell Hidden Power!"

(ATK: 3600)

"But that's not all, now I'll activate the trap card that will seal your doom, THE FORBIDDEN RITUAL OF REVIVAL!!! In case you've forgotten this trap card can only be activated when Exodia Necross is on the field, and once activated it can't be destroyed. Now once per turn I can remove one card in my graveyard with the Forbidden One in it's name from play. Once I remove all five Exodia will be reborn and I'll win this duel, and the best part is Exodia Necross gets to stick around while I do it all!"

Damian was laughing his head off.

"For this turn, I'll remove the Left Leg of the Forbidden One from play."

Exodia Necross' left leg changed from black to Exodia's usual golden tan color.

"Now Exodia Necross, attack and destroy his Junk Warrior!"

"I don't think so!" said Yusei "I activate the trap card Spirit Force."

Yusei's Junk Warrior was destroyed, but he didn't take any damage from the battle.

"Now I get to special summon a warrior type tuner monster from my graveyard with 1500 or less defense points, and I choose Junk Synchron!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 500)

"Big deal…"

"Oh it's a very big deal."

(Yusei Speed: 6)

"I'm not an idiot Damian; I knew you'd pull something like this. I learned from our last duel that you just can't let go of Exodia, but you let go of your own life just like that."

"It matters not! In four turns Exodia will be complete, you will die, and I will be given new life!"

"There is no four more turns, this duel is over. I tune my Junk Synchron to my Fortress Warrior and Tuningware to synchro summon Junk Archer! Let's rev it up one more time!"

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000)

"You went through all that bragging for that guy? Even if Exodia Necross could be destroyed in battle that monster doesn't have enough attack points."

"True, but he does have his special effect."

"What!?!"

"Junk Archer, remove his Exodia Necross from play!"

Junk Archer fired at Exodia Necross, the mighty beast roared in pain as it disappeared into thin air."

"NO!!!"

"Now Junk Archer, attack him directly!"

(Damian: 0)

Damian's runner crashed, then he and it both vanished in a ball of fire.

"Two down… Three to go." thought Yusei.

Suddenly Yusei heard his runner's comm beeping.

"Crow?"

"Yusei… If you've got the time I need a ride… and I think I've broken my leg."

**(To be continued)**


	6. The Third Spirit

"Well… That explains the broken bones." said Rally looking at his cast.

"But we still don't know why no one remembers any of this."

"Akiza, are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I'm just aching in some places."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"No…" she looked on the verge of tears "I just want to see my baby… I've been carrying him in my belly for months and I really want to see him."

"What makes you so certain it's a boy?" asked Carly "Did you get an ultrasound?"

"No… Yusei and I wanted it to be a surprise… But my maternal instinct is telling me it's a boy…"

"Just what I need…" said Trudge "Another Yusei."

"What if it's a girl?"

"That's easy." said Crow "Then they just sell all the boy stuff that Yusei's fans gave him on ebay."

"Have you picked out names?" asked Mina.

"I'm in my final weeks; of course we've picked out names. But we'll keep it a surprise until the baby is born."

"Can we get one with the show? I want to see who the third spirit was."

"Okay Leo, roll it."

**(Wednesday 11:50 PM)**

Yusei had to explain to the others what had happened the previous night. Akiza nearly had a heart attack, and the only person that Security could spare for them was Trudge of all people.

"When will this third spirit appear again?" asked Trudge.

"Midnight, just like the others." said Yusei.

"Any idea who it's going to be?"

"I have a few theories… And you actually believe me?"

"Ever since you escaped from the Satellite all those years ago it's been one strange thing after another."

Suddenly the whole building shook. Yusei looked down at his watch and realized what time it was. He immediately raced up to the roof.

"Hello Yusei Fudo… Remember me?"

"Drakonadon… I thought as much."

"I've been waiting a long time for this… When I failed to bring your soul to my master I was given the punishment of watching non-stop commercials!"

"Watching commercials? That doesn't sound so bad?"

"Trying being chained to a chair, forced to watch nothing but commercials, staring at the same old useless product… forever."

"Okay… that does sound a little maddening."

"ENOUGH!!! TIME TO DIE!!!"

A fierce looking duel disk appeared on Drakonadon's arm and he activated it. Yusei activated his own.

"Let's duel!"

"Since I went first the last time, you may have the first round, as if it will matter."

"I know Drakonadon, you're still going to lose. I'll just summon a monster in defense mode."

"Very well, and I'll place a monster in defense mode as well."

"Well demon lord, this is going to get pretty boring if we're just playing cards in defense mode all day, so I think I'll place two cards face down and summon Speed Warrior!"

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"And on the turn he's summoned, his attack points are doubled!"

(ATK: 1800)

"Speed Warrior, attack his face down monster!"

Drakonadon's monster was destroyed, but he didn't look too worried.

"When Troop Dragon is destroyed in battle, I can special summon another Troop Dragon."

(ATK: 700 DEF: 800)

"Now it's my turn… And I'll sacrifice my Troop Dragon to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6."

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600)

"Next I'll play the spell card Level Up! This upgrades my LV 6 Horus to LV 8!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800)

"And as long as he's face up on the field, I can negate and destroy any spell card you try to activate."

"Quite the beast." thought Yusei. And to make matters worse this was only the tip of the iceberg. But Yusei wasn't scared. He had beaten Drakonadon once before, so he knew he could do it again.

"Horus, attack!"

"Not so fast Drakonadon, I reveal my face down trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Horus' attack was blocked.

"Very well… I'll end my turn by placing one card face down."

"It's my turn, first I'll reveal my face down monster, Shield Warrior, and I'll summon Nitro Synchron."

(ATK: 300 DEF: 100)

"And now I'll tune my Nitro Synchron to Shield Warrior and Speed Warrior, in order to synchro summon Nitro Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800)

"And since I used Nitro Synchron to summon him, I get to draw a card from my deck."

"Nicely done mortal, but Horus still has more attack points, and thanks to his special effect you can't use any spell cards."

"Then I guess I'll just have to make due with my traps, like this one. I activate Skill Successor, which gives my monster 400 extra attack points."

(ATK: 3200)

"Nitro Warrior, attack!"

(Drakonadon: 3800)

"A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me." said Drakonadon "Now I think it's time I destroyed you Yusei Fudo. I summon Orpheus, Dragon of Darkness!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"When this monster is summoned, I can draw two cards from my deck… Next I activate the trap card Ultimate Offering."

"Oh boy… Here we go." thought Yusei.

"Now by paying 500 life points, I can summon Terra, Dragon of Earth!"

(Drakonadon: 2700)

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"Next I'll pay another 500 life points and summon Aeolus, Dragon of Air!"

(Drakonadon: 2200)

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"Now I'll pay yet another 500 life points to summon Vulcan, Dragon of Fire!"

(Drakonadon: 1700)

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"And when Vulcan is summoned, you take 1000 points of damage!"

(Yusei: 3000)

"And finally, I'll pay 500 more life points to summon Kaia, Dragon of Water!"

(Drakonadon: 1200)

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"Now I activate the spell card Drakonadon's Medallion of Power!"

All five of Drakonadon's servants transformed into colored beams of light that combined together into a massive ball of dark energy.

"I SUMMON AGGEMOAH THE DESTROYER!!!"

The dark sphere exploded into a giant column of black fire that climbed higher and higher into the night sky. In a matter of moments the giant monstrosity that was Aggemoah the Destroyer descended upon the roof.

(ATK: ? DEF: ?)

"In case you've forgotten mortal, Aggemoah gains special abilities from my dragon servants… As long as Terra Dragon of Earth is in the graveyard Aggemoah can't be selected as an attack target. Having Aeolus Dragon of Air in my graveyard prevents Aggemoah from being removed from the field, that is he can't be sent to the graveyard, removed from play, or returned to my deck or hand, by the effects of trap cards. Kaia Dragon of Water prevents Aggemoah from being removed from the field by your spell cards. Having Orpheus Dragon of Darkness in my graveyard prevents Aggemoah from being removed from the field by the special effects of your monsters. And finally, having Vulcan in the graveyard gives him 1000 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard."

(ATK: 9000)

"Aggemoah, destroy him!"

Aggemoah fired a huge burst of energy from it's mouth, but it stopped right before it hit Yusei's Nitro Warrior.

"WHAT!?!"

"Sorry Drakonadon, but it seems you've forgotten about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"Err… You're just delaying the inevitable mortal. On my next turn I will destroy you!"

"There is no next turn for you." laughed Yusei "I've already lured you deep into my trap."

"You bluff!"

"I knew you'd use Ultimate Offering to get all those dragons out so you could sacrifice them all and summon your prized monster, and I can use that to win a duel against you in record time."

"Impossible! Last time you used Majestic Star Dragon, and you're in no position to summon it!"

"I don't need Majestic Star Dragon to beat you, I just need this, I summon Drill Synchron!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 300)

Drakonadon laughed.

"That's your secret weapon?"

"Not quite, I play the spell card Double Summon, which will let me summon my Level Warrior!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 600)

"Now I'll tune my Drill Synchron to Level Warrior to synchro summon Drill Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)

"He's the one that's going to take you down."

"That little thing? Even if Aggemoah could be selected as an attack target, your Drill Warrior has only 2400 attack points, while Aggemoah has 9000!"

"Who said anything about attacking Aggemoah, he's attacking you."

"WHAT!?!"

"By permanently cutting his attack points in half, he can attack you directly this turn."

(ATK: 1200)

"And remember that Skill Successor trap card in my graveyard? By removing it from play, I can increase my Warrior's attack points by 800!"

(ATK: 2000)

"Drill Warrior, end this!"

Drill Warrior dug into the ground, bypassed Aggemoah, came out on the other side, and struck Drakonadon dead on.

(Drakonadon: 0)

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

A vortex in the sky opened, a big fiery hand reached out and pulled Drakonadon inside it. Then the portal collapsed."

"Phew… I guess that' s all she wrote for tonight." said Yusei sounding very pleased with himself "Three down, two to go."

**(To be continued)**


	7. The Fourth Spirit

"Akiza… are you okay?"

"I'm fine… It's nothing… Just an ache in my back."

"Are you sure?"

"I fine… really… what happened next?"

"Leo, we better hurry and get through this next one a little quick." said Luna.

"… Okay."

**(Thursday 11:55pm)**

"So far so good, but I can't let my guard down." thought Yusei.

"Do you know who the next spirit is going to be?" asked Rally.

"I've got a hunch, which is why I've made a few new additions to my deck."

"Question. How can people who have been through Hell like Sayer and Damian still be able to duel after all they've been through?" asked Leo.

"I guess no matter what torments they've endured, they still remember hatred. And I'm willing to be their tormentor has given them information on my decks, so I'll have to be ready for anything."

Suddenly the bell struck twelve.

"That's my que."

Yusei made his way up to the roof, where he had encountered the last three apparitions. When he got there he saw someone dressed in a familiar suit of body armor.

"I thought my fourth opponent would be you… Lucifer."

"Waiting in fear?" Yusei's 1/6 clone responded.

"You wish."

"Well, I haven't got all night, so let's get this show on the road… literally."

Yusei and Lucifer went down to the streets and mounted their runners.

"Here we go."

"Duel mode engaged… Auto-pilot standing by."

"Let's ride!"

"Since I'm your superior I'll go first." bellowed Lucifer.

(Lucifer Speed: 1)

"I'll place one card face down and summon Dragon Homunculus A in attack mode!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800)

"It had to be that one." thought Yusei "No matter, I came prepared."

(Yusei Speed: 1)

"I'll place two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode."

"Is that all? This will be easier than I thought."

(Lucifer Speed: 2)

"Now as I'm sure you remember, if Dragon Homunculus A is the only monster on my field, I can automatically destroy one of yours!"

"Not so fast, I activate my face down trap card, Divine Wrath! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of one of your monster's effects and destroy it!"

Lucifer's Homunculus was incinerated by lightening.

"And just so you're not tempted to bring him back, I'll activate the trap card Dust Tornado, to destroy your face down card!"

Lucifer's Cloning Machine Type-X was blown away.

"Only a minor set back Yusei Fudo. I'll place one card face down and summon Dragon Homunculus D in attack mode!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800)

"And don't forget, when she destroys a defense position monster in battle, you take damage equal to the difference between her attack points and your monster's defense points. Dragon Homunculus D attack!"

Lucifer's monster charged at Yusei's faced down monster and pierced it, but much to Lucifer's surprise nothing happened.

"What!?!"

"Sorry Lucifer, but my Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with 1900 attack points or more."

(ATK: 300 DEF: 300)

"Now it's my turn!"

(Yusei Speed: 2)

"I summon Rockstone Warrior!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600)

"And now I'll take the Skill Successor I discarded with Divine Wrath on my last turn and remove it from play, so my warrior gets an extra 800 attack points!"

(ATK: 2600)

"Now Rockstone Warrior, destroy his monster!"

Lucifer's Homunculus didn't stand a chance.

(Lucifer: 3400)

"Err… The first blood is yours, but the one to win this duel will be me!"

(Lucifer Speed: 3)

"I activate the speed spell Overboost! This gives me four speed counters for the duration of my turn, but at the end of my turn it automatically drops to one, but one turn is all I'll need."

(Lucifer Speed: 7)

"And with my speed counter at seven, I can activate the speed spell Flat Tire! Now for the next three turns, not only can you not attack, but you can't gain any speed counters either. Next I'll activate my face down trap card Cloning Machine Type-Z, and with it I can special summon a Dragon Clone Token once per turn!"

(ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Level: 2)

Yusei had seen Lucifer use this strategy in their first duel, but this time he knew what to expect, so it was simply a matter of getting the right cards on the field.

(Lucifer Speed: 1)

"It's my turn! And since I can't gain any speed counters, I'll just summon a monster in defense mode."

"Then it's my turn."

(Lucifer Speed: 2)

"And I think I'll just summon another token."

(ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Level: 2)

"Then it's my turn, and I'll just place this card face down."

(Lucifer Speed: 3)

"And I'll summon another token."

(ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Level: 2)

"It's my turn, and I think I'll place three cards face down!"

"I'll bet they're various trap cards. But they won't save you."

(Lucifer Speed: 4)

"I play Angel Baton, now I get to draw two cards as long as I discard one, next I summon Vilespawn Egg!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 3000)

"Now I'll tune my egg to my three tokens to synchro summon Vilespawn Dragon!"

(ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000)

"Yes, it's the monster that blew you away in our first duel."

"So what, that's history." said Yusei.

"Did you remember that he can't be destroyed in battle, or that on the turn he's summoned he gains 500 attack points for every monster that was used to summon him?"

(ATK: 5500)

"And by removing a dragon in my graveyard from play, he gains that monster's abilities for the duration of my turn, so I'll remove the Dragon Homunculus B I just discarded from play so he gains it's invulnerability to traps. Now my monster, attack!"

"I don't think so, go Negate Attack!"

The Vilespawn Dragon's deadly attack was blocked.

"Your monster may be invulnerable to traps, but apparently its attacks aren't."

(ATK: 3500)

"Err… It matters not, I'll get you on my next turn."

"There won't be a next turn for you Lucifer."

(Yusei Speed: 4)

"I summon Junk Synchron!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 500)

"Now I'll tune him to my Rockstone Warrior and my face down Level Eater to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Next I'll activate the trap card Assault Mode Activate! Stardust Dragon, go to Assault Mode!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)

"So now your precious Stardust Dragon is a little bigger, my monster still has more attack points!"

"Not for long, I activate the trap card Nitro Burner!"

"What!?! You've never used that card before!"

"I know, I added it to my deck when I suspected that you would be my fourth opponent. Now I gain a speed counter for the duration of my turn for every 500 life points I give up. I'll give up 3500!"

(Yusei: 500 Speed: 11)

With eleven speed counters Yusei was flying down the street.

"Now I'll activate my other face down, Hyper Velocity! This gives my Stardust Assault 500 extra attack point for every speed counter I have!"

(ATK: 8500)

"WHAT!?! THIS CAN'T BE!!!"

"Stardust Dragon, end this!"

Yusei's Stardust Dragon blew the Vilespawn Dragon away.

(Lucifer: 0)

"NOOO!!!"

Lucifer's runner crashed, then both he and it were swallowed by a fiery vortex.

"And then there was one." thought Yusei as he sped back to the hospital.

Little did Yusei know, someone was watching.

This Yusei Fudo is one tough egg to crack. I'm going to have so much fun with him tomorrow night.

**(To be continued)**

**Do you know who it is?**


	8. Didn't see that coming

"Akiza… Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine… it's just…"

Suddenly her hands went up and covered her mouth.

"Oh no… bucket!"

"BWARGH!!!"

"Ewwww..." said everyone.

"Why… is it always… carrots?" asked Akiza "I haven't even been eating carrots."

"Uh Yusei, can you dispose of that so we can see who your mystery fifth opponent was?" asked Jack "The suspense is killing me."

"We now know how Crow and Rally broke their bones." said Mina.

"And I was obviously reading my book as the days went on." said Luna.

"But we still don't know why we don't remember any of this." said Trudge.

"I still think it was the aliens." said Crow.

"Um… Jack."

On Yusei's command, Jack punched Crow in the back of the head.

"Thank you. Okay Leo, what happened next?"

"Okay… Friday night please."

**(Friday 11:50 pm)**

"This is the final one, right?" asked Leo.

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea who it is?" asked Akiza.

"Goodwin told me it would be a duelist I've never faced before."

"Well I don't think we have much to worry about." said Rally "For the past four days Yusei has taken down some of his worst enemies in record time!"

"True Rally, but I'll bet my mystery opponent has been watching me, which is why I've made a few last minute modifications to my deck. Hopefully I can beat him, or her, and all this craziness will come to an end."

Yusei went up to the roof and awaited his fifth and final opponent. Some of the others went with him and some of them stayed with Akiza.

"Two minutes to midnight." said Crow.

"Four down, one to go. You can do this Yusei." he thought to himself "For Akiza, and for your little boy, or girl."

Crow counted down the seconds, and soon the bell began to toll. Yusei stood steadfast and ready, but as the final stroke of midnight echoed into the night…

"Nothing?"

"Maybe they're running a little late?" suggested Crow.

"Give him ten more minutes."

Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Trudge all stood there for ten minutes, but nothing happened. After that they all went back down to Akiza's room.

"Well?" asked Mina.

"Nothing."

"Yusei are you sure you heard Goodwin correctly?"

Before Yusei could answer heard and all the others heard some strange music playing.

"What the… Who's playing the flute?"

"Maybe he's coming after all."

Yusei and the others followed the sound of the music around the hospital until they found a very short man in a cloak who was playing the flute.

"Why are you playing that?" asked Trudge "People in this hospital are trying to sleep!"

The cloaked person turned and looked at them and they saw his face, he looked a lot younger than they expected. In fact he looked like a teenager.

"For your information I was playing a lullaby."

"Wait… Are you my fifth opponent?" asked Yusei.

The person smiled and dropped his hood. Yusei and the others saw that he had really long blonde hair, and shockingly, really long pointy ears.

"What the hell are you?" asked Crow.

"Wait a minute." said Luna "I know you!"

"You do?!" asked the others.

"Either I mistake your shape and making quite,  
Or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite  
Call'd Robin Goodfellow: are not you he  
That frights the maidens of the villagery;  
Skim milk, and sometimes labour in the quern  
And bootless make the breathless housewife churn;  
And sometime make the drink to bear no barm;  
Mislead night-wanderers, laughing at their harm?  
Those that Hobgoblin call you and sweet Puck,  
You do their work, and they shall have good luck:  
Are not you he?"

"What?" asked Leo confused.

He smiled.

"Dear sweet little Luna is quite right, I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon and make him smile, and attract the eyes of many young dames all the while. When people are humiliated and make people laugh; they think it's all just a bit of bad luck, but often they are unaware that they are indeed victims in a prank played by the Puck."

"What is this? Poetry night?" asked Rally.

"He's a fairy!" said Luna.

"Right." said Jack "If he's a fairy, then I'm a Baby Dragon."

Puck pointed his finger at Jack, there was a flash of light, then when it faded there was a live Baby Dragon standing in Jack's place.

"Reeaaugh?"

"Poor Jack Atlas is skeptical and dull, he wouldn't believe in goblins unless one came up and hit him in the skull, some duelists are believers and are fun, some have a sense of humor, but he has none."

"Change him back! Right now!" demanded Carly.

"Oh I'll change him back, if Yusei here can defeat me in a duel. Maybe I should reword that, if he can beat me one final time."

"What do you mean one final time?" asked Yusei.

Puck smiled.

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: They have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts."

Suddenly Puck transformed into the cloaked Goodwin.

"Yusei Fudo, beware!" he said mimicking Goodwin's voice "This is in no way a rip-off of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol!"

Then Puck transformed into the twisted and deformed Sayer, then Damian the Bad, Drakonadon, and finally Lucifer.

"Not a bad actor eh?" he said changing back into his true form.

"So it was you… It was you all along. I'll bet you even used your powers to almost give Akiza a miscarriage!"

"I do believe he's catching on. Uh oh…" he said looking at Yusei "You've got that, I want to beat the tiny little man, look in your eye."

"Before I do that." said Yusei "I want to know why…"

"I was just doing my job." said Puck still smiling.

"Your job?" asked Mina.

"Oh why must you treat everything like it's the end of the world? Oberon is the king of my kind. It is my job to entertain him, which no easy task. These past few nights he's watched me duel you in the guise of your worst enemies for the sake of your wife and your unborn child. So far he and Queen Titania have been very pleased, but now they want to see how you fare when you duel me face to face. You agreed to face one more opponent Yusei Fudo, and now's the time."

Yusei hesitated before answering.

"Very well, I'm a man of my word."

"Excellent. Yusei Fudo loves a battle hardy, and so does Puck, come on, let's party."

**(To be continued)**


	9. The 5th Dimension

"Let's get the ball rolling, this uneventful pause our hosts are hating. Soon a great crowd of people our skills they will be extolling, let's not keep them waiting."

Puck started spinning around and around until he was just a blur. Yusei and the others found themselves lifted off the ground and flying up into a swirling vortex of color.

"What the heck!"

It was only a moment, and then Yusei and the others fell onto what looked like a marble floor.

"What the… Where are we?" asked Leo.

"Welcome Yusei Fudo and friends, to the secret world of the fair folk." said a deep booming voice.

They all looked up and saw two very tall people. One of them was dressed head to toe in golden armor and a white cape. Beside him was a very beautiful woman with sky blue skin and long cascading red hair, upon which she wore a golden tiara.

"My lord, Yusei Fudo has agreed to play our little game." said Puck bowing.

"Excellent."

"Wait a minute…" said Luna "You're Oberon, King of the fairies!"

"Yes, but you may address me as your majesty."

"And you're Queen Titania!"

"This one is very bright for a mortal." she said smiling.

"Where are we and why have we been brought here… your majesty?" asked Yusei.

"You've been brought here for the duel of course." said Oberon "My people do not regularly coexist with mortals; we don't live in the same dimension."

"Okay, so my alien theory was way off." said Crow.

"Wait a minute… We're in another dimension!"

"Akiza! Shouldn't you be back at the hospital?!"

"Don't worry Yusei Fudo, your wife is safe here." said Titania "And to answer her question, yes, and we're in the fifth dimension to be exact."

"Would you care to tell me why you had your dancing clown here make my wife almost have a miscarriage and force me to endure a gauntlet of duelists I thought were dead?" asked Yusei.

"Your wife was never in danger." said Oberon "It is my law that we don't interfere in human affairs, and killing a human, born or unborn, is the summit of interfering in human affairs. As for why, sometimes even near omnipotent beings such as myself get boring once in awhile, which is why I have Puck here to try and find new ways to entertain me."

"Killing a human? What about turning one into a dragon!" said Carly holding up the Baby Dragon Jack.

Both Oberon and Titania looked at Puck.

"He specifically said…"

Puck's head took the shape of Jack's.

"If he's a fairy, then I'm a Baby Dragon."

"Very funny." said Oberon "I will restore him after the duel, right now my subjects are getting impatient. To the stadium!"

Oberon snapped his fingers and poof! Yusei and Puck were in a huge duel arena, the others found themselves in the box beside Oberon and Titania. The stadium itself was filled with hundreds of other fairies, they came in many different colors and shapes, but like Puck they were significantly shorter than Titania or Oberon.

"My subjects, I pleased to present you with tonight's entertainment!" said Oberon "Tonight, Yusei Fudo, one of the best Duel Monster players in the world of mortals will be facing the Puck. No risks, no strings attached."

The fairies all applauded.

Several chairs appeared out of nowhere for Yusei's friends to sit down.

"If you need anything else our servants will attend you." said Oberon.

"Well… is there a little girls' room around here?" asked Akiza "And can someone take me there, I'm expecting my baby any day now and I'm not feeling well."

"Sure thing madam." said Titania "Amelinda!"

A small female fairy came to escort Akiza. They waited until she came back to begin the duel.

"Now then, let the games begin!" said Oberon.

Yusei pulled out his duel disk and one magically appeared on Puck's arm.

"Let's duel!"

"Would you care to break the ice? Or shall I go first and in so doing give you a warning device?" asked Puck.

"… I'll let you go first." said Yusei.

"Very well… I think I'll summon the Shapeshifting Fairy in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"And I think I'll activate it's effect, now by shuffling it back into my deck, I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my deck, and I choose the Galloping Ghoul!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 800)

"Why would he shuffle his monster back into his deck to summon a monster the same attack points? It must have a special effect or something."

"But that's not all, I'll also activate the continuous spell card Annoying Gnomes!"

"Annoying Gnomes? What does that card do?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, in the meantime it's your turn."

"Very well… I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"Excellent."

"What's so excellent about it?" asked Yusei.

Suddenly what appeared to be a gnome appeared on Puck's side of the field in defense mode.

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"What is that?"

"That is a gnome token, and thanks to my Annoying Gnome spell card I'll get another one every time you summon a monster. And that's not all, sure they don't have any attack or defense points, but every time you destroy one you'll lose 100 life points."

"That is annoying." said Rally.

"Well, since I summoned Speed Warrior this turn, his attack points are doubled!"

(ATK: 1800)

"Speed Warrior, attack his Galloping Ghoul!"

"I don't think so. I activate my ghoul's effect."

Puck flipped coin, then when Yusei's Speed Warrior was only a few feet away, it leapt up into the air and dodged the attack.

"What?!"

"Didn't I tell you about my ghoul's effect? When he's attacked by an opponent's monster I can flip a coin, if it's tails then nothing happens, if it's heads, like right now, then your attack is negated."

"Very well… Then I guess I'll just play this card face down."

"Duelists against odds like this wouldn't fight, instead they would run. But Yusei Fudo is no coward, after all the fun has only just begun!"

**(To be continued)**


	10. How do you trick a trickster?

While Yusei dueled with Puck the others watched in the box beside Oberon and Titania.

"Who do you think is going to win?" asked Oberon.

"At the moment, I'd say it's anybody's game." said Titania "As tricky as the Puck is, none of us are entirely omnipotent, not even you my lord."

"What does she mean by that?" whispered Leo.

"Even beings of pure magic have a weakness." replied Luna "Fairies are vulnerable to iron."

Suddenly the Baby Dragon Jack started growling something, at the end of his sentence he accidentally shot a ball of fire out of his mouth.

"What was that?" asked Mina.

"I don't know, I don't speak dragon." replied Trudge.

"Patrick!" said Oberon "Give them some assistance."

Suddenly a small male fairy with green skin, orange hair, and a long nose appeared.

"Gladly my lord. Please restate your sentence."

Jack made the same growling noises he made a moment ago.

"Translation…. Blah, blah, blah, I hate your pixie guts, go to hell, and if you don't change me back I'll shove some iron up your you know what."

"Is that really what he said?" asked Carly.

"I might have paraphrased."

"As I've said, we shall restore him once the duel is over." said Oberon.

"It's my turn." said Puck "And I think I'll summon the Innocent Infant Dragon in attack mode!"

(ATK: 200 DEF: 100)

"Aww, it's so cute!" said Luna.

"That's the idea." said Puck "It's so cute that no monster will ever attack it, but for an infant he does pack a little punch… Once per turn he can inflict 500 points of damage!"

The Innocent Infant Dragon opened its mouth and shot a fire ball at Yusei.

(Yusei: 3500)

"Maybe that dragon isn't so innocent after all." said Akiza.

"And my turn's not over yet. In addition to my Galloping Ghoul's ability to leap out of danger, he can also bypass enemy monsters and attack directly! Galloping Ghoul, attack!"

The Galloping Ghoul leapt up into the air and came down at Yusei.

"I don't think so, I activate my face down trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

The ghoul was stopped in its tracks.

"Now it's my turn, and I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 500)

"Don't forget Yusei, every time you summon a monster, my Annoying Gnomes spell card give me another gnome token."

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"Whatever, next I activate the spell card Double Summon, so now I can summon Shield Warrior!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 1600)

"Then I get another token."

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"Well now I'm going to tune my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior, to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300)

"Wait a minute… Shouldn't Puck get another token?" asked Rally.

"It doesn't count if the monster was summoned from the extra deck." said Titania.

"Next I'll activate the spell card Domino Effect. But before I can use it I need to destroy a monster. Junk Warrior, attack his Galloping Ghoul!"

"I don't think so, now I get to activate my monster's effect and flip a coin!"

Puck tossed the coin.

"What?!"

"Tails, you lose!" said Yusei.

Junk Warrior destroyed the ghoul with one blow.

(Puck: 2700)

"And now I can use Domino Effect, by sending my Shield Warrior to the graveyard, I can destroy your Innocent Infant Dragon!"

The carcass of the Galloping Ghoul fell back on the Innocent Infant Dragon, apparently smothering it.

"Impressive." said Oberon "Puck summons a monster that can't be selected as an attack target, and he manages to destroy it on his very next turn."

"That's my Yusei." said Akiza.

"It's my turn, and I think I'll play the spell card Titania's Blessing!"

"That's right, I have a card named after me." said the fairy queen.

"This spell card forces the both of us to discard our hands and draw six new cards."

"He's gonna be sorry he did that." thought Yusei "I was down to my last card and needed a new hand."

"Now once again, I'll summon the Shapeshifting Fairy!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"As I'm sure you remember, I can shuffle it into my deck in order to special summon another monster from my deck whose level is equal to or lower than its own. And I think I'll summon the Bellowing Banshee!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"Whoa… that's one creepy looking chick." said Crow.

"Now I'll activate her special ability, once per turn she can destroy one monster on the field."

The banshee opened her mouth and let out a horrible wail. Everyone in the stadium covered their ears. Meanwhile Yusei's Junk Warrior was destroyed.

"Fortunately for you my banshee's effect does come with a price. Now she can't attack this turn, and I take damage equal to your destroyed monster's level multiplied by 100."

(Puck: 2200)

"I'll end my turn by playing one card face down."

"It's my turn, and I summon Max Warrior in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 800)

"Then I get another gnome token."

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"Do I look scared? Now I'll remove the Skill Successor in my graveyard from play so my warrior gets an extra 800 attack points!"

(ATK: 2600)

"But there wasn't a Skill Successor in your graveyard!"

"Not until you played Titania's blessing."

"Oh yeah."

"Now Max Warrior, attack!"

Max Warrior charged at Puck's banshee.

"No so fast Yusei, I activate the trap card, Whoopie Monster!"

"Did he just say Whoopie Monster?" asked Carly.

"Now I get to flip a coin, heads."

Puck flipped the coin and smiled.

"I love it when I'm right."

Max Warrior hit the Banshee and then… POOOUUUFFFPP.

"I knew something like that was going to happen." said Trudge.

All the fairies in the stadium laughed.

"Now, not only do I not take any damage from that battle, but I also get to summon a monster from my deck that has a lower level than the one you destroyed, and I choose the Green Ghost!"

(ATK: 500 DEF: 0)

"And since your Max Warrior just destroyed one of my monsters, its attack, defense, and level are all cut in half."

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400 LV: 2)

"Now it's my turn. And think I'll play the spell card, A Wish with a Twist."

"Well… this outta be interesting." said Leo.

"Yusei Fudo, this spell card let's you pick one card from your deck, any card at all, and add it to your hand."

"What's the catch?" asked Yusei.

"That's up to you." said Puck smiling "I'd tell you more, but why spoil the surprise?"

Yusei wasn't in the mode for a surprise, but since he was dueling Oberon's jester he knew he had no choice. So he looked at the cards in his deck.

"Okay… I choose Road Synchron."

"Excellent, since you choose a monster card, you take damage equal to that monster's attack or defense points, whichever one is higher."

(Yusei: 1900)

"And just like that Puck takes the lead." said Mina.

"And I'm not done yet. Since my Green Ghost is a ghost, it can't be selected as an attack target, and it gains 500 extra attack points for every spell card in my graveyard. There's a reason played Titania's Blessing, because my hand was full of spell cards I didn't need. Now there are a total of six spells in my grave, so my ghost gets 3000 extra attack points!"

(ATK: 3500)

"He uses weak monsters in ways you'd never expect… Like me." thought Yusei.

"No! If that attack hit's Yusei will lose the duel!" said Rally.

"I don't think we need to worry about that." said Akiza.

"Why?"

"This duel is over! Green Ghost, attack Max Warrior!"

"I'm sorry Puck, but I think you forgot something, I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

The Green Ghost's attack was blocked.

"Err…Yusei Fudo simply refuses to say die. But when this duel ends I'll be doing the victory dance, then I'll enjoy some delicious… Tai."

"Victory dance and then enjoy some Tai?"

"They can't all be good."

**(To be continued)**


	11. The pranks keep coming

"Okay, where do we stand?" asked Leo.

"Puck is leading by 300 life points. Yusei has only his weakened Max Warrior on the field, where Puck has his Green Ghost which has 3500 attack points and can't be selected as an attack target, and four gnome tokens, which can't attack or be sacrificed, but if Yusei destroys one then he takes 100 points of damage." said Mina.

"He's been in far tighter spots than this before." said Akiza "I know he'll find a way through."

"On the other hand, Yusei has never fought an opponent as tricky or as random as Mr. pixie boots down there." said Crow "Speaking of which, I thought fairies were supposed to be cute."

"Only us females." said Amelinda.

"Yeah, only the girls get a bit of Titania's beauty." said Patrick "As for us males, we're freaks!"

"Putting that aside…" said Oberon "Let the duel continue."

"But I'm hungry." said Rally.

"Patrick, attend to him."

Patrick grabbed Rally by the nose.

"What are you doing?!"

Suddenly Patrick had a hot dog in his hand.

"It's out of your nose!"

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry."

"It's my turn!" said Yusei "So now my Max Warrior's stats return to normal!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 Level: 4)

"Next I'll place two cards face down and summon Level Eater in attack mode!"

(ATK: 600 DEF: 0)

"Yes, but since you summoned another monster, I get another gnome token!"

Much to Puck's surprise, nothing happened.

"I said, I get another gnome token!"

Yusei smiled.

"Looks like you've over looked something important Puck."

"Wait a minute… I don't have any more available monster card zones!"

"Yes, so until I destroy some of you monsters you can't get another gnome token."

"Whatever, your Max Warrior has only 1800 attack points, and my Green Ghost has 3500, and even if he did have enough attack points it wouldn't matter, since my Green Ghost can't be selected as an attack target!"

"Don't worry, I've already found a way around that. Max Warrior attack one of his gnome tokens!"

Yusei's Max Warrior easily dispatched the targeted token.

(Yusei: 1800)

"Now I'll activate the effect of my still in play Domino Effect, by sending my Level Eater to the graveyard I can destroy one you monsters, namely your Green Ghost!"

"Err… But since your Max Warrior destroyed one of my tokens, his stats are cut in half!"

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400 LV: 2)

"I know how my own card works. Make your move."

"Very well, first I'll special summon the Scapegoat King from my hand."

(ATK: 500 DEF: 500)

"Next I'll sacrifice him to summon the Sassy Succubus in attack mode!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800)

"And now I'll activate my second Wish with a Twist spell card!"

"Oh no, not this again." said Leo.

"Pick a card in your deck." said Puck smiling.

"Okay… Last time Puck used that card I choose to add Road Synchron to my hand, and as a result I lost life points equal to his attack points. I've only got 1800 life points left, so I don't want to risk that again… Maybe if I pick a spell card."

Yusei searched his deck.

"Okay, I choose this, Magical Stone Excavation."

"Very well, since you choose a spell card, I get to take three cards in my graveyard, shuffle them back into my deck, and draw two more."

"Could be worse."

"Next I'll activate the effect of my Sassy Succubus!"

Puck's Succubus blew a kiss to Yusei's Max Warrior, next thing they knew he was leaving Yusei's side of the field.

"What?!"

"Surprised? Succubi are female demons that have the power seduce and enslave men. So once per turn I can use her charm to take control of one of your monsters. Fortunately for you, if she uses this effect she can't attack during the turn it's activated. Also monsters I've obtained via this effect can't attack."

"What? Then why take control of them?" asked Luna "Yusei's wide open for a direct attack and none of Puck's monsters can move."

"Dear sweet little Luna, that's were the succubus' second effect comes in." said Titania "As long as Puck has other monsters on the field, Yusei can't attack her. So in order to get to her, Yusei must destroy all Puck's other monsters, including the gnome tokens. And in doing so he inflict more damage upon himself."

"But Yusei only loses 100 points when a gnome token is destroyed." said Leo "It would take eighteen of those for Yusei to lose the rest of his life points."

"That's thing about Puck… He's crazy."

"Now I think I'll end my turn by playing Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Domino Effect, your move."

"I have no monsters on the field." thought Yusei "Even if I summon one and destroy one of his monsters, he'll just use the succubus' effect to take control of it on his next turn… Unless I take them all out right now, good thing I thought ahead."

Yusei drew his card.

"I summon Road Synchron in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 800)

"And since your field is full again, you can't get another gnome token. Next I'll play the spell card Magical Stone Excavation, now by discarding two cards from my hand, I can take one spell card from my graveyard and return it to my hand. And I choose Double Summon, so now I can summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"Next I'll play the spell card Pot of Greed, now I get to draw two more cards, next I'll activate the spell card One for One! By sending Ghost Gardna from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Sonic Chick from my deck in attack mode!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 300)

"Awesome! He summoned three monsters in one turn!" said Rally.

"And that's not all, those gnome tokens have no defense points, so Yusei can destroy all three of them this turn, leaving Puck with only Max Warrior and the Succubus." said Luna.

"Road Synchron, destroy the first gnome token!"

(Yusei: 1700)

"Since Road Syncrhon destroyed one of your monsters, his level is increased by one."

(LV: 5)

"Quillbolt Hedgehog, destroy the second token!"

(Yusei: 1600)

"Sonic Chick, destroy the last token!"

(Yusei: 1500)

"Next I'll activate my face down trap card, Urgent Tuning! With this I can synchro summon during this battle phase. So by tuning my leveled up Road Synchron to my Sonic Chick and Quillbolt Hedgehog, I can synchro summon Road Warrior, let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500)

"Next I'll activate my other face down card, Miracle Locus. Now in exchange for my Road Warrior not being able to inflict any damage this turn, he gains 1000 attack points and can attack twice this turn! Road Warrior, destroy both his monsters!"

Yusei's Road Warrior destroyed Max Warrior first, and with no more monsters to protect it, the Sassy Succubus was easy picking.

"And I think I'll end my turn by using Road Warrior's effect to special summon Fortress Warrior from my deck in defense mode!"

(ATK: 600 DEF: 1200)

"Very well… then I get another token."

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"Most impressive said Oberon. Puck had five monsters in play, and he managed to destroy them all in one turn."

"And that was without using the spell card Raigeki!" said Crow.

"That's my Yusei."

"Alright that tears it." said Puck "No more Mr. nice guy, play time is officially done! Now I will unleash… the big gun!"

**(To be continued)**


	12. The Trickster gets serious

"Puck being serious?!" said Luna "Now I'm scared."

"Why? What do you think he's planning to do?" asked Leo.

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

"Hey, I just thought of something." said Crow "You guys are fairies, so if I catch one of you, you've got to give me your pot of gold, right?"

"Actually, that would be a leprechaun." said Titania.

"Darn it."

Suddenly the baby dragon Jack started growling louder.

"I think he's getting impatient." said Carly.

"Be patient, or I'll turn you into a dung beetle." said Oberon "Puck being serious is a really rare spectacle, and I don't want to miss it."

"Are you okay Mrs. Fudo?" asked Titania.

"I'm fine, my son or daughter just kicked me."

"At this rate this duel will never end, so Puck will hasten to amend. Yusei Fudo knows not what kind of tricks I still have up my sleeve. If you think you're going to win this duel, you're such a fool to believe!"

"Just make your move." said Yusei "I getting really sick of your lame brain rhyming."

"A man who is sick of rhymes is like a U.S. confederate money or something, they are so similar because they're worth absolutely nothing."

"So how does not using rhymes affect me in the slightest?"

"A man who can't write a beautiful or funny poem for his wife is so unromantic. The improbability that your marriage has lasted this long without it is so gigantic."

"My relationship with Akiza isn't about cute poems."

"Yeah, he didn't need them to get her pregnant." joked Crow.

"Oberon…"

Oberon blasted Crow. When the light faded there was a Penguin Soldier."

"Thank you." said Akiza.

"Anyway, let's get back to the duel. I'll special summon two Scapegoat Kings!"

(2x ATK: 500 DEF: 500)

"Now I'll normal summon my Shapeshifting Fairy!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"So what are you going to trade him for this time?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Guess I forgot to mention that it is also a tuner monster. Now I'll tune it to my two Scapegoat Kings, to synchro summon Shining Fairy Knight!"

(ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000)

Puck's monster was an incredibly tall fairy where armor that gave off a blinding glow. All the fairies in the stadium reacted with awe.

"This can't be good." said Trudge.

"Well… now we have a firm grasp of the obvious." said Akiza."

"Dare I ask… What does this secret weapon of yours do?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, but first I'll play Titania's blessing again. Now we discard all the cards in our hands to the graveyard and draw six new cards."

Neither Yusei nor Puck had any cards in their hands when he played the spell, so it appeared to be mutually beneficial.

"Next I'll activate, once again, A Wish with a Twist!"

"Oh great…"

"Pick a card in your deck."

Yusei knew that bringing a monster to his hand with the card's effect would mean he would lose life points equal to its attack or defense points, whichever was higher. If it was a spell card then Puck would get to shuffle three cards in his graveyard back into his deck and then draw two new cards. It seemed like the safe think to do would be to choose a spell card, especially since he didn't have any life points to spare. He had yet to use the spell's effect to bring a trap card to his hand, so he didn't know what it would do, but he had a feeling he was going to need his newest card very soon.

"Alright… I choose… this!"

"Hmm…" said Oberon looking interested.

"What is that?" asked Rally.

"No trap card I've ever seen before, that's for sure." said Trudge.

"Since you picked a trap card, I now gain 500 life points for every monster on the field. 500 for my gnome token, 500 for my Shining Fairy Knight, 500 for your Road Warrior, and 500 for your Fortress Warrior."

(Puck: 4200)

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Leo "His life points just went back to full, and then some!"

"Not that I'll need them." said Puck smiling "I'm activating my Shining Fairy Knight's special ability. By removing one monster in my graveyard from play, he gains 1000 extra attack points until my next standby phase!"

(ATK: 4500)

"He also gains that monster's special effects until my next standby phase as well, and the card I'm removing is my Green Ghost. So only can my Fairy Knight not be selected as an attack target before my next standby phase, but he also gains 500 attack points for every spell card in my graveyard."

"Uh… guys I lost track." said Leo "How many spell cards does he have in the graveyard?"

"I think it's seven."

"Wait so seven times 500 is…"

"It comes up to 3500 extra attack points!" said Luna finishing her brother's sentence.

(ATK: 8000)

"No way! That's more than enough to wipe out the rest of Yusei's life points!"

"Yusei Fudo, I'm impressed you've survived so long in this little game of mine, but unfortunately, you've reached the end of the line! Shining Fairy Knight, attack his Road Warrior!"

The Shining Fairy Knight drew a gigantic sword and charged at Yusei's Road Warrior, but something blocked the attack before it found its target.

"What!?!"

"Strike three." said Yusei.

"What?"

"Once again you've forgotten about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

Up in the balcony, Oberon was laughing.

"You know Puck, the legal definition of insanity is repeating the exact same action over and over again, expecting a different result."

Now Puck looked angry.

"No makes the Puck look like a fool, especially in front of his lord and master! Now I will make you suffer and lose this duel that much faster!"

Yusei slapped himself on the forehead in disbelief.

"I'm a poet and you know it, I can make a rhyme every time."

"Well in the meantime Mr. Poet, it's my turn." said Yusei "I'll place one card face down, and summon a monster in defense mode."

"Okay, so I get a gnome token."

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"Next I'll activate my Road Warrior's special effect to summon Turbo Synchron from my deck in defense mode."

(ATK: 100 DEF: 500)

"Then I get another token."

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"Is that all, then I guess it's my turn."

"And due to your Fairy's effect, its stats go back to normal."

(ATK: 3500)

"True, but now I activate Oberon's Wrath! Since I have a fairy monster on my side of the field, I can destroy one spell or trap card you have out and inflict 500 points of damage in the process, and I choose your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

(Yusei: 1000)

"And now I'll activate my Fairy Knights effect, by removing my Innocent Infant Dragon from play, my knight gains 1000 extra attack points, can't be selected as attack target until after my next standby phase, and this turn he can deal 500 points of damage!"

(Yusei: 500)

"Oh no! Yusei's down to his last five hundred points!"

"It's about to hit zero! Shining Fairy Knight, attack!"

"Oh no you don't, I activate Scrubbed Raid! By sending my Turbo Warrior to the graveyard, I can automatically end this battle phase!"

"Err… You just love to delay the inevitable, don't you?" asked Puck.

"I wish I had ten American dollars for every time I've heard that."

"Whatever, I'll end my turn by placing this card face down."

"Okay... It's the bottom of the ninth, two outs. Puck has a huge lead over me. I'm keeping his knight from my life points, but I can't do this forever. I guess it's time to set the stage for my newest trump card."

Yusei looked at his hand. To put his plan into action he was going to need just the right tuner monster, but unfortunately he wasn't holding it.

"I activate Road Warrior's effect, and I'll use it to special summon…"

"Nothing, because I activate the trap card Devine Wrath! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of your monster's effect and destroy it!"

A bolt of lightening struck and destroyed Yusei's Road Warrior.

"That complicates things… Very well… I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, to gain 1000 extra life points."

(Yuse: 1500)

"And I'll end my turn by placing these two cards face down."

"I'll bet those are traps meant to trick me and turn the tide, but I can guarantee you, I'm about to kick your butt in front of your blushing bride."

"Err… Even if I do make it through the next turn, I'll still need to draw for my tuner, and there's still several cards left in my deck… But I've been in tougher situations than this."

**(To be continued)**


	13. Tails, you lose

"Now I've seen everything." said Trudge.

In one night, Trudge has seen fairies, and had witnessed Jack and Crow being turned into duel monsters before his very eyes. Maybe next week he would be in an eating contest with Scooby Doo.

"GGGGEEEEYYYAAARGGGH!!!"

"SQWACK! SQUACK! SQWACK!"

"Be patient, the duel is almost over." said Titania to Jack and Crow.

"Yusei can still win this… right?" asked Leo.

"It doesn't look good." said Akiza "But he's had much worse."

"We shall see." said Oberon "I don't really care who wins or loses, I'm just enjoying the show."

"The time has come Yusei Fudo, it's been fun but all good things must come to an end. You should have realized you'd never be able to beat me, my dear friend."

"Just make you move."

"Very well. During my standby phase my Shining Fairy Knight's stats return to normal."

(ATK: 3500)

"But that won't last long. But before I do anything else, I'll play my second copy of Oberon's Wrath, and I'll use it to destroy that Scrubbed Raid of yours."

(Yusei: 1000)

"Next I'll use my Shining Fairy Knight's special effect to remove the Galloping Ghoul in my graveyard from play. Now my knight gains an additional 1000 attack points."

(ATK: 4500)

"But that's not all, he also gains my ghoul's effect to attack you directly!"

"WHAT!?!"

"NO WAY!"

"Shining Fairy Knight, attack!"

"Apparently you've forgotten that I have two face down cards, I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"It's no joke, by discarding one card from my hand, I can negate all damage I take this turn."

"Err… Again and again my attacks are negated or blocked. Yusei Fudo simply refuses to die, and continues to keep the door to my victory locked!"

"Those rhymes of yours are getting weaker every round."

"Just take your turn Yusei Fudo."

"Fine."

Yusei knew what he had to do, but he needed the correct tuner monster to pull it off, but it wasn't in his hand.

"Come on deck… don't fail me now."

Yusei drew his card.

"Was that a smile? Did he just smile?" asked Leo.

"It's go time… Hey Puck, here's a little rhyme for you."

"Yusei Fudo using poetry against me?"

"That's right… My dear Puck, you play a good game, but it's time I bid you a sweet adieu. You've pulled many pranks to entertain your master over the centuries, but this time, the joke's on you."

"You bluff…"

"Do I? I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 100)

"Next I'll special summon Turbo Booster!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"I'll also reveal my face down monster, Level Warrior!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 600)

"And now I'll tune my Nitro Synchron to my Fortress Warrior, Turbo Booster, and Level Warrior, to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"A lot of good that move is going to do you Yusei." said Puck "You may have gotten your prized monster onto the field, but until my next standby phase my knight has 4500 attack points."

"I'm not done yet; remember that trap card you let me take from my deck? Well I think it's time you got to see what it does. I activate Recycled Junk Cannon!"

"Wait, what?"

With this trap card, I can remove machine type monsters in my graveyard from play to construct a cannon with which to launch my Stardust Dragon. I remove Quillbolt Hedgehog, Turbo Synchron, Road Synchron, Nitro Synchron, and Turbo Booster from play so my Stardust Dragon gains 500 extra attack points for each of them, which is just enough to destroy your monster.

(ATK: 5000)

"No way!"

"And that's not all, when a monster I power up with this trap destroys a monster in battle, my opponent takes damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"Oh my gosh! That means he'll be able to wipe out Puck in one move!" said Rally.

"Very nice Yusei, but you forgot one important detail…"

"And what's that?"

"I removed my Galloping Ghoul from play to power up my knight, so he is granted his effects until my next standby phase, including the ability to dodge an attack with the flip of a coin."

"It doesn't guarantee you a victory dance."

"But my chances are as good as yours."

"Wonderful…" said Oberon "This entire duel has come down to the flip of a coin. 50/50."

The entire stadium fell silent as Puck tossed the coin in the air and caught it.

"And the winner is… What?!"

"Tails, you lose." said Yusei "For real this time."

"Wait, can I do it?" asked Patrick "Ready… aim… uh… aim…"

"Fire you dum-dum!" said Trudge.

"Yeah! Fire you dum-dum!" replied Patrick.

The cannon sent Stardust Dragon flying over to Puck's side of the field, where it blasted right through Puck's knight. Then it flew back to Yusei's side of the field and it gave a mighty roar.

(Puck: 0)

"NO!"

"Take that fairy boy!" said Leo.

"Most amusing." said Oberon.

At this point both Crow and Jack were complaining more than ever.

"Okay, Puck restore them."

Puck blasted both Crow and Jack with a burst of energy, but when it faded they weren't back to normal.

"Oh my gosh! What's happened to his head?!" exclaimed Mina.

Jack's head was on backwards, and Crow's legs were where his arms should be and vice versa.

"Okay Puck, enough with the jokes."

"Oh alright."

Another blast and both Jack and Crow were back to the way they were born.

After the crowd of fairies had dispersed Yusei and the others were left alone with Oberon and Titania.

"Well done Yusei Fudo, you've fought gallantly, I thoroughly enjoyed your little battle. Now as promised I will return you and your friends to your own world, but…"

"But what?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know that fairies exist. So I'm going to have to erase your memories."

"Phew… For a moment there I thought he was going to kill us." said Carly.

"Carly, as I've already stated, it is my law that we don't interfere in human affairs, and killing a human, born or unborn, is the summit of interfering in human affairs, and what kind of a king would I be if I didn't obey my own laws?"

"Not a very good one." said Titania.

"Now, you will be returned to your world with no recollection of the events that have taken place in the last five days. It will all seem naught but a midsummer night's dream."

"I knew he was going to say that." said Luna.

"Since you're going to erase our memories anyway, can you answer one quick question for me?" asked Yusei.

"I can't see the harm."

"Are you guys really fairies from the 5th dimension, or is this all just a figment of my imagination."

"The 5th dimension is imagination Yusei, and imagination knows no bounds." said Titania "Bye-bye."

**(To be concluded)**

**You all know what happens next**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, place your bets**


	14. Surprise!

"And apparently, that's exactly what happened to us." said Leo putting down his wooden trinket.

"Oh yes, It's all coming back to me now." said Yusei.

"But they erased our memories for a reason." said Luna "What do we do now?"

"Maybe we should keep this our little secret." said Mina.

"Who would believe us anyway?" replied Trudge.

"Kids, what is going on here?"

"Mom, Dad!"

"Martha!"

"We haven't heard from you in five days. What's been going on?" asked Akiza's mother.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"We thought you might be having the baby or something."

Suddenly Akiza gasped for breath.

"Akiza?"

"Actually… Oww! I think you're just in time."

"You mean… Holy cow the baby!"

"Now!?!"

"Quiet everyone! Do not panic!" said Martha taking charge.

"Let's get her to the hospital!"

"Crow, we're already at the hospital." said Jack.

"Boy we got here fast."

"Someone get the doctor, we need to wheel her down to the delivery room! Yusei, hold her hand. Akiza, start your breathing."

The only ones allowed in the delivery room were Yusei, Akiza's mother, and Martha, since they wanted her to be the godmother. The rest were left in the waiting room.

"Luna, your ears are turning red." said Leo.

"I can't help it, Akiza's finally having her baby, this is what we've been waiting for!"

"How long is this going to take?" asked Rally.

"We can't be certain." replied Mina "It's different for every woman."

"Can you give us an estimate?"

"It's usually anywhere from thirty minutes to a couple hours." said Carly "I've done my homework, I still can't believe I'll be the first to know what the baby is! I smell promotion!"

"Just remember to be respectful."

"So what do you think the baby will be?"

"I hope it's a girl." said Luna.

"No, it's gonna be a boy, I can feel it!" said Leo.

"What do you think Crow...? Crow?"

Crow was fast asleep and snoring loudly.

"Couldn't even wait ten minutes." said Jack.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Yusei had been in the delivery room with Akiza for about two hours now. For a few bad moments he thought Akiza had been dying, the way she was moaning, screaming, breathing like hell.

"Don't panic Yusei… Everything's going to be fine… We're in the hospital… nothing bad will happen… this isn't the dark ages… this is… Oh god I'm so anxious I don't even know what year it is! Knock it off! Your own anxiety isn't helping!"

"Yusei… Yusei…"

"It's going to be okay." he told her "Just do your breathing. Breathe in, breathe out, and push."

Time continued to pass, Yusei knew that giving birth didn't end in five minutes, but he didn't expect it to take this long. Being the father didn't make it any easier on him, he didn't like to see Akiza in so much pain. He wished there was something more he could do then just sit there, hold her hand, and tell her everything was going to be fine.

"Ugh… aghh… AAGGGHH!!!"

"Oh… my…"

After over two hours of watching Akiza twist, turn, and scream in pain, Yusei was starting to lose it. He couldn't watch, but he couldn't take his eyes away either. He knew Akiza needed him more than ever, and he was doing his best to force it down his throat, but he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Yusei, you're doing great." said Martha "Don't worry it should be over soon."

"Gently now… gently…" said the doctor.

"Oh my… ugh… ohmigod…"

"Come on Akiza, we're almost there." said Yusei wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Yusei I… I don't think I can…"

"Yes you can, one more push… for me… for the baby…"

Akiza gasped for breath several times, it was then that Yusei heard his wife scream louder than she had done before. Then she collapsed from exhaustion, for a few moments all was quiet, then they heard the crying.

"What is it doctor?" asked Yusei.

"It's a girl."

"I was it's a…"

"Boy."

"Oh will you make up your mind!" said Martha "What is it, a boy or a girl?!"

"Well… actually it's both." he said showing Yusei his little boy and girl.

"Twins!"

"What about Akiza?"

"She'll be fine, she's just very exhausted. We just need to make sure your babies are healthy, I'll be right back."

For a few minutes Yusei just sat there in his chair taking it in.

"Wow… I'm a daddy."

"I guess you and Akiza hit the jackpot."

Almost on que, Akiza started to stir.

"Akiza, you did great sweetie." said her mother.

"My baby… where's my baby?"

"I think you mean babies."

"Wuh… Give them to me!"

The doctor brought the twin back into the room so Yusei could give them to Akiza. Just like that she seemed to forget the pain she had been through.

"Twins!?! Oh my gosh that's wonderful!"

"Way to go lover boy." said Crow.

"Oh my, she's so cute! Can I hold her?" asked Luna.

"Okay, but be very careful."

"Wow… have you given them names yet?"

"We've decided to call her Heather."

"She looks just like you."

"And you must be Yusei junior." said Leo.

"Yeah, we couldn't find a name we really liked, so we just named him after his father."

"Is he going to be a trouble maker like his father?… I was just joking."

"I'm sure Yusei and Akiza are more than capable of teaching their babies to behave." said Martha answering Trudge's question.

"Can I get a picture?" asked Carly.

"Okay… just one."

"Alright, everybody say cheese!"

Later that night, after everyone had gone, both Heather and Junior pointed out the window.

"What are they looking at?" asked Akiza.

"I think the dragons are saying hello."

Outside the five dragons were visible in the sky. No one else seemed to notice them at all. Yusei figured that only he, Akiza, the twins, and the others could see them. They all had their heads raised high and were calling our, but their roars were soft, as if they were singing a lullaby. Sure enough, after a couple verses, the twins fell asleep.

"There was a time when I never thought I could have a normal life, let alone a family." said Akiza "But here we are. And I owe it all to you."

"Well I used to live on the streets, I never thought I'd never meet a girl and fall in love with me, let alone give me two beautiful babies. But I guess dreams really can come true."

"I love you, Yusei Fudo."

"And I love you, Mrs. Fudo."

Yusei and Akiza kissed. This had by far been the best day of their lives.

**(The End)**

**(Don't forget to see the family portrait on deviantart!)**

**That's all for now folks**

**It may take some time for me to come up with another good one**

**But rest assured I will try**

**Until then feel free to enjoy some of the others stories I have planned**

**Coming up next…**

**Rosario + Vampire**

**Night of the Violet Mist**

**You will laugh… you will cry… you will scream in horror**

**Everything will change on this unholy night of the violet mist**

**For better… or for worst**

**Either way, this will be my boldest work yet**


End file.
